En Busca de Respuestas
by Roxa Arce
Summary: No se porque estoy en este mundo, tampoco mi proposito. Pero pondre todo mi esfuerzo en encontrar la respuestas
1. Chapter 1

Diario 1

Dia 1

Por más que uno lo intente siempre comete errores, en el amor, la amistad, en la familia, trabajo y en la vida. Somos humanos es algo propio de nosotros, si no lo aceptamos, no entenderemos que hacemos en la Tierra.

Creamos, destruimos, utilizamos, todo para el bien humano, nos olvidamos de los demás seres vivos, de la naturaleza. Nos creemos mejores pero no entendemos el equilibrio.

Por estos mismo defectos salí en busca de respuestas, creí que podría encontrar, por que nacimos, por que existimos. Cuál es nuestro propósito.

Por este motivo estoy aquí en algún lugar de las amazonas caminando, buscando. Realmente aun no se que buscar, o como encontrarlo, pero de esto estoy seguro no me detendré hasta conseguirlo.

Este es mi motivo para escribir en este diario, para que el mundo un día sepa…Adonde estoy y que encontré.

Cordialmente Eriol

Fecha: 1-1-13.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Diario 1

Dia 2

Definitivamente odio el Amazonas, arboles y arboles interminables que me rodean por completo, mientras yo como un, disculpen el vocabulario, imbécil total estoy aquí buscando algo para comer.

Siempre creí que no encontraría lo que busco tan fácilmente, pero no pensé que me tendría que morir de hambre para encontrarlo. Espera…ahora que lo pienso realmente no soy muy listo.

Me metí en el Amazonas y esperaba que tendría comida y comodidad, lo se me leí de nuevo el párrafo, soy un imbécil, no hay duda no lo nieguen lo soy.

Si se preguntan por qué estoy aquí en el medio de la "nada", ni yo estoy seguro, realmente no se en que estaba pensando cuando me metí en esto.

Esperen, creo que escuche un ruido, okey me estoy volviendo paranoico, no veo nada por donde sea que mire más que verde, si me escuchaste, ver…de creo que va a ser mi color menos preferido, si algunas vez salgo de aquí.

Lo sé yo releo lo que escribo, fue mi decisión, supongo que los deseos de vivir son muy fuertes. Esperen escuche el mismo ruido…era un insecto muy grande.

Miren tengo pruebas no estoy loco, se que aquí inicio todo, la vida me refiero, cuando Dios creó el mundo se detuvo en este lugar. ¿Por qué lo digo?, no lo sé es una corazonada. Es uno de los pocos lugares donde todo sigue intacto, bueno casi.

Pero lo que intento decir es que en este lugar aun hay tribus indígenas que conservan sus tradiciones, si esas mismas, las estoy buscando. Lo sé no es una buena idea pero no tuve una mejor, ellos tienen la respuesta.

He logrado sobrevivir durante un día entero en este más de vegetación, lo he logrado, mis pies me matan, me sangran y tengo muy hinchado los nudillos, pero sé que aquí hay respuestas.

Lo sé estoy volviéndome loco y ni paso una semana, pero estoy seguro de que lo encontrare. La noche fue dura no les mentiré, había muchos ruidos, no pude dormir millones de insectos me trepaban en el cuerpo.

Por suerte mis provisiones de agua y comida aun me sobran, pero no podre aguantar mucho. Estoy pesimista el día de hoy mejor duermo un poco para no perder las esperanzas.

Creo que a mi encrucijada la llamare "el diario de una búsqueda". Es oficial mañana a moverse más estoy volviéndome loco.

Cordialmente Eriol

Fecha: 2-1-13.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Disculpen la tardanza. **

**Nos Vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Diario 1

Dia 3

Okey pasaron tres días, ¿Cómo lo sé?, ni idea veo al Sol en el mismo puesto que estaba cuando llegue, deben ser los arboles, pero cada vez que duermo se inicia un día nuevo. No me critiquen es así, al menos para mí.

Tengo que buscar un nuevo refugio, este está lleno de insectos que quieren hacer de mi cuerpo una cama móvil, cosa que yo me reusó a que pase.

Estoy empezando a caminar más, pero como habré mencionado en mis anteriores escritos no veo mucho aquí, por lo que ahora estoy buscando un rio al cual seguir. Recuerdo haber visto un documental de dos tipos que sobrevivían en la selva y que siguieron el arroyo más cercano para conseguir que alguien los ayudara.

Seguiré un método similar, espero que algunas de las tribus que haya se sientan curiosos de mí, y decidan echarme una mano amistosa. Lo se acabo de releerlo y ni yo me lo creo, no se preocupen, pero ahora al siguiente tema.

Caminata, el suelo de la selva se encuentra repleta de piedras, moho, tierra y ramas todas puntiagudas y preparadas para que un iluso pase por encima de ellas y se habrá un tajo en el pie. Casualidad ese iluso soy yo, ¿ironía?, no solo me pasa esto a mí.

Okey siguiente tema, (hoy estoy que ardo) los arboles, si me escucharon bien los arboles, son enormes miden más de 5 metros, estoy a un segundo de decir una mala palabra. No dejan entrar una brisa, ni un pequeño rayo de Sol, son tan…, debo relajarme no quiero manchar estas páginas de un mal vocabulario.

Te juro son enormes y tan llenos de cosas viscosas a su alrededor, de todos colores que me producen nauseas, ¿te lo imaginas?, ¿te dan ganas de vomitar?, excelente quería ese efecto. ¿Qué no me puedo divertir a costa tuya?, no me culpes ni sé si voy a sobrevivir, aguántatelo.

Pero ahora siguiente tema, comida, la tan preciosa sustancia que te llena y te alegra el corazón, si aún me quedan provisiones, pero las estoy cuidando como si se tratara de oro puro. Créeme tú harías lo mismo si estuvieras aquí.

Y lo siguiente, el agua, si lo mas importante, te digo que cuando llegue estaba seguro que tendría de sobra, digo estoy en el Amazonas, llueve mucho, al menos eso me dijeron. Ya me estoy deprimiendo.

Esperen que me encontraba escribiendo mientras caminaba por la orilla del arroyo, ¿Qué? ¿No les dije? Si encontré un arroyo, créanme es hermoso, lleno pececitos y todo, una pequeña alegría que provoca que el corazón se vaya de vacaciones durante un momento. Lo encontré durante los primeros minutos ya cuando iba por el tercer párrafo, si escribo mientras camino y no, no estoy loco.

Me aburro de caminar y no hacer nada, pero me aleje del tema, es que en la orilla del lago hay un enorme tronco que no me permite pasar, espérenme que cuando lo pase escribo de nuevo…

¿Por dónde iba?, así hasta ahora no encuentro nada que me indique que por aquí pasaron humanos, pero ahora me encuentro en un buen punto de anclaje, pondré mi campamento aquí, la noche está llegando y tengo que prender una fogata para que no me coman vivo los mosquitos. Esperen un momento…

Diablos, (disculpen por eso) me llevo toda la luz de la tarde prender una fogata, pero soy testarudo no me rendiré con facilidad, tengo un rico cerdito para comer, si en mi mochila, puedes creerlo, pero bueno ahora que tengo calor y algo en el estomago puedo dormir con tranquilidad. Tengo que sacar mi bolsa de dormir…

Al fin, espero dormir un poco más, estoy harto de no descansar.

Cordialmente Eriol

Fecha: 3-1-13.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, el instituto me alejo durante unos días, espero que les guste.**

**Nos Vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Diario 1

Dia 4

Bueno otro día inicio, debido a mi peculiar mañana no he podido escribir por lo que tuve que esperar a que anocheciera para hacerlo, apenas con la luz de la fogata puedo escribir coherentemente, no tendré la mejor vista pero lo que estoy haciendo y cuando lo hago tampoco ayuda.

El método para escribir será diferente, les hare un recuento de todo lo que me paso, por si, pasaron muchas cosas. Diablos al fin siento que estoy avanzando.

Verán al despertarme, algo muy raro llamo mi atención, era un hermosa joven de unos 12 años estaba buscando agua en el rio. Intente no hacer ruido, pero supongo que podrán saber que hice lo contrario. Me tropecé y termine con la cara en el suelo, al levantarme la tenia frente a mí riéndose, si se estaba burlando de mí.

Nada bonito, le hable pero no me contesto al menos no al inicio, le pregunte si hablaba ingles y ella asistió con una sonrisa. Era muy amable.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunto, si les voy a escribir los diálogos.

_Busco a un sabio que me ayude –intente sonar inteligente, ya saben para que no crea que soy un idiota en la selva más grande y peligrosa del mundo, no se atrevan a decir nada.

_ ¿Para qué? –se veía muy preocupada, se notaba que no confiaba en mi, ¿y quién lo hace?

_Busco historias sobre el inicio de los tiempo –si sonó tonto, lo sé.

_ ¿Por qué? –adolecente preguntona, okey no importa de dónde o que idioma hables son características de la edad.

_Cosas mías, no busco maldad, solo información, ¿tu sabio me ayudaría? –hizo un gesto raro con los hombros mientras mirada por encima de ellos.

_No tengo permitido llevar extraños –la esperanza desapareció tan rápido como vino –pero podría preguntar y después venir a decirte lo que me dijeron.

_Eso sería fantástico gracias –agache un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto, al menos espero que así lo haya tomado.

_No te muevas –se dio vuelta para empezar a correr cuesta arriba, la emoción me tenia impaciente, fui a mi campamento para preparar todo, por las dudas era mejor tener todo conmigo no quisiera que se perdiera.

Aproveche para comer un poco, ya saben meter solido y liquido al cuerpo, no quisiera que me muriera por hacerme el idiota. Debí investigar un poco más sobre supervivencia, fue estúpido meterme en este lugar sin saber algo mas, siento que no aprovecho algo importante.

La puesta del Sol se podía ver con claridad y mi peculiar acompañante no se encontraba en ningún lado les seré honesto pensé que le habían dicho que no y le negaron contacto. Digo yo era un desconocido y ella una joven hermosa, razonamiento lógico no importa en qué cultura. Sueno a degenerado.

_OYE –el grito me saco de mi pequeño paraíso mental, me gire para verla haciendo gestos con el brazo.

_ ¿Qué te contestaron? –le pregunte mientras me acercaba lentamente, temiendo caer en un pozo o cortarme.

_Me dijeron que ahora no se puede, pero el sabio no tiene problemas en ayudarte en la búsqueda de tu conocimiento, eres un chaman después de todo –intente razonar lo que me decía pero había algo en esa frase que no entonaba.

_ ¿Chaman?, ¿Qué es un chaman? –definitivamente debí buscar más información respecto a las tribus que podría encontrarme.

_Un individuo que busca sabiduría para poder comunicársela a su pueblo –okey no suena a mí.

_No se parece a algo que yo haría –ella me sonrió, mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

_Así te ven, no te conviene que te crean un mentiroso –verdad, esta jovencita me entiende, eso es bueno necesito alguien así para comunicarme mejor.

_Buen plan, me gusta –rio para después darse vuelta y mirarme, algo en ella me hacia confiar y sentirme cómodo.

_Nos vemos cuando el Sol haya salido, te vendré a buscar –asiento con la cabeza, para ver como el Sol se ocultaba cada vez mas.

_Buena idea, no te retengo debes volver la noche no importas donde estés suele ser la parte más dura del día –se empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras avanzaba entre los árboles.

_Puedes ser que no te creas un chaman, pero hablas como uno –pude ver como se alejaba, los arboles.

Sería mejor que me fuera a dormir, mañana seria un día muy interesante, aquí es donde estoy en este momento, en la fría noche del amazonas. Viendo las estrellas, me pongo cursi cuando estoy cansado.

Cordialmente Eriol

Fecha: 4-1-2013

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí continua la historia espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, me ayudan mucho.**

**No Vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Diario 1

Dia 5

Cuando sentí los rayos de Sol golpearme la cara solo desee con todas mis ganas que alguien cerrara la persiana, si definitivamente despertarme a la mañana e irme a dormir a la tarde me estaba cobrando su precio. Solo siento cansados mis parpados, tanto que no puedo ni abrirlos, definitivamente este día va a hacer muy complicado.

Sentí como si algo o alguien me estuviera empujando, pero eso no puede ser definitivamente no había nadie conmigo, ¿esperen que tal si es una animal salvaje?, genial ahora tengo miedo de abrir mis ojos. Diablos si me hago el muerto capaz no quiera comerme.

_ ¿Chaman? –okey es una voz, de una niña, esperen un segundo, ¿Quién demonios me llama Chaman? –Chaman, despierte ya es de día.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme unos de color de violeta, que al verme su sonrisa se expandió. Esta era la niña del pueblo que me quería ayudar. Definitivamente no me va bien en las mañanas, diablos necesito una cama.

_ ¿Sí? –parpadeo varias veces para intentar despertarme.

_ Ya es de día –eso era lo tan importante, diablos esta chica necesita un hobby.

_ ¿Y eso que importa? –rio de nuevo, ¿tengo cara de teatro o de payaso?, a estas alturas del día creo que da lo mismo.

_ ¿Un nuevo día?, ¿Hay mucho que hacer? -¿Qué?, ¿ahora de que habla?

_En serio ¿Qué hay que hacer? –empezó a numerar con sus dedos.

_Primero el Sabio me pidió que te enseñara la aldea antes de su charla –okey, eso es bueno.

_ ¿Hay un segundo? –ella asistió.

_Si, no interrumpas –rodé los ojos mientras bostezaba –segundo tengo que presentarte ante el jefe de la tribu.

_Genial, eso siempre es bueno.

_Tercero, tengo que enseñarte nuestras costumbres.

_ ¿Y eso para qué?

_Para que no metas la pata –si suena a mí, esta chica parece como si me conociera de toda la vida –cuarto ellos van a permitir que te quedes durante unos días.

_En serio, ¿Por qué?

_El anciano es bueno, viejo no puede contarte toda nuestra historia en un solo día –comprensible.

_ ¿Así que soy un turista? –me mira frunciendo el ceño.

_ ¿Qué es un turista? –claro, esta chica no está mucho en contacto con las actuales sociedades.

_Una persona a la que se le muestran lugares importantes de una cultura –asistió mientras empezaba a caminar entre los arboles enormes que cubrían la enorme selva -¿Qué toca hoy?

_Te enseñare la aldea, no nos tomara mucho pero es lo primero, agarra tus cosas te quedaras en mi casa –mire a mi pequeño lugar de reposo, después de estos días se volvió casi como un hogar -¿algún problema?

_No ninguno –recogí todo mientras intentaba no mostrar mucha emoción no quiero que se haga de la idea equivocada –empecemos.

Empieza nuevamente a adentrarse en la enorme selva, los arboles impiden cada vez más que la luz pueda pasar por sus hojas, la humedad daba un ambiente de no molestar, ese que los profesores provocaban cuando no quieren que les hables, casi de hostigamiento.

No podía respirar, no tengo idea de que necesitaba, si era agua, oxigeno o simplemente un lugar donde no me asfixiaran. El cansancio decidió aparecer después de recorrer un buen tramo, pero a estas alturas podríamos haber recorrido dos kilómetros y a mí me parecieron 10.

Se los digo estoy cansado, solo cansado. Realmente necesito parar y tomar un respiro.

_ ¿Falta mucho? –le pregunto a la joven nativa que parecía como si estuviera haciendo los ejercicios matutinos, ya saben, con una sonrisa y cada tanto respirando el dulce aroma de la selva. Insoportable.

_Solo un poco mas –mientras lo decía se giro para verme, no tengo idea de que aspecto tenia pero al parecer le provoco risa y una muy fuerte cabe decir –pareces un pez fuera del agua.

_Me siento como uno –ella empezó a reírse aun mas fuerte –no te rías niña no estoy acostumbrado.

_ ¿De dónde vienes chaman? –que manía con eso.

_De muy lejos eso te lo aseguro, tuve que viajar por mar y tierra para llegar –ella asistió mientras que se detenía para sentarse, cosa que a mí me alegro.

_Siéntate, necesitas recuperar el aire –debo admitir que me desplome como si no hubiera un mañana –eres muy gracioso chaman.

_Me alegro que te diviertas a costa mía –respire varias veces y con bocanadas grandes sin lograr nada parecía que la cabeza me iba a explotar como una piñata.

_ ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –ahora se hace la tímida, increíble.

_Ya lo hiciste –me sonrió mientras tenía una mirada picara, extraño –te permito otra.

_Gracias… -se detuvo para pensar bien en lo siguiente se notaba que no quería faltarme al respeto -¿Por qué haces esto?

_ ¿Esto?

_Ya sabes este viaje a la sabiduría –okey linda frasecita tengo que recordarla, viaje a la sabiduría.

_ ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no encajas en ningún lado? –asiente mientras que espera que continúe –yo siempre me sentí así, tanto que empecé a leer y ver, ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Por qué, que?

_Porque sentía que no formo parte de la raza humana –pude verlo en su cara ya se lo estaba tomando personal –no te confundas no me creo superior solo que, desde que era niño escuchaba voces.

_ ¿Voces? –genial ahora pensara que estoy demente.

_Si como si alguien me estuviera hablando, cada vez que estaba solo, incluso acompañado, me ponía furioso sabes, creía que la gente me está cargando. –pero no fue así, todos siempre me miraban como si fuera un fenómeno, nadie te está hablando hijopapá siempre lo decía.

_ ¿Y descubriste quien te hablaba? –negué con la cabeza.

_Nunca siempre era igual, o no había nadie o no me estaba hablando nadie.

_ ¿Y quieres saber por qué escuchas esas voces?

_Si, ese es el principal motivo, el otro es saber que hare cuando lo descubra –le sonreí para después pararme y estirarme debíamos caminar para mi desgracia –vamos nos queda por recorrer.

_Estoy de acuerdo chaman –su cabello morocho cayó a un lado para darle un aspecto angelical y despreocupación, ¿Por qué estoy diciendo eso?

Así fue mi día caminamos hasta llegar a la aldea de ella, todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, cosa que a mí no me extraño, lo soy. Pero a cada persona que veía me daba cuenta que algunos se podía ver con claridad la necesidad de vivir, mientras que otros tenia la mirada apagada casi como si fueran muertos.

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios.**

**Lamento el retraso, espero que les guste el capitulo, no se olviden de dejar su comentario, cualquier cosa estoy en twitter para mas comunicación.**

**Nos Vemos.**


End file.
